LGBTQ+ people on this wiki
Write your name here if you're LGBTQ+. You can add your sexuality, if you're questioning your sexuality, and some basic info about you. # Wessa-or-Jessa?(User and Founder) My name is Mai and I'm questioning my gender. Abrosexual. Trying out they/them pronouns. # Charlotte O CATS KOTLC (User and Captain) I'm Char and I'm questioning both my sexuality and my gender :) # MagicDaydreamer (User and Captain) I'm Cress, I'm genderqueer (they/them or she/her) and questioning my sexuality (queer) # Lumenaria (User and Captain) I am bisexual and sometimes I use they/them and sometimes he/him # User:LunaLovegood397 (User) I’m Luna and I’m questioning my sexuality. I think I am a Lesbian. I use She/Her pronouns. #Keeperforlife (User) Either Pansexual or Bisexual #AwkwardShadowThoughts (User) Hi! I'm Aelin. I'm non-binary (they/them pronouns) and questioning my sexuality. I currently use the label pansexual, since that what fits me for now! But my gen-sex-der-uality is fluid, and could always change! :-) #Some1New (User) I'm biromantic/bisexual. #Dauntless-Shadow (User) I'm Mai, questioning my gender and sexuality, though pretty sure I'm abrosexual or gynosexual.I use they/them and she/her pronouns. #IcepetalTheIceSilkWing (User) I'm Icepetal and I'm questioning. I use she/her pronouns, and I think I may be biromatic asexual. #Corathe Guster (User) I'm Cor and I'm... actually, I don't really know for sure. I think it involves being bisexual, maybe gray somewhere too. #LakefeatherCinderolan (User) Hey, I'm Lake and i'm panromantic. I am questioning whether I'm Pansexual, Demisexual, or Gray-Asexual. I'm cisgender female.(She/Her pronouns) #Iron maiden is lit I'm questioning whether I am bisexual or not #https://lgbtq-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/User:XPDEADBOY I'm a trans homosexual man (I'm a transgender man that likes other men) #Ramennoodledoggo (User) hullo! im Ramen, and i am proudly demisexual! I have come out to my parents as bisexual, which is what I thought I was, and recently tried to come out as demisexual, which my mother responded to, that dosent exsist, I think you are confused etc. I am so glad I have found this wiki! #SakuraTheLeafWing1223 (User) Call me Sakura or Liz (my nickname). I’m a bisexual but I wish to be transgender. My brothers tease me because I like girls, and I haven’t told my mother about my sexuality yet. All of my friends (in both the Fandom and IRL) support me, no matter who I am. I’d rather have he/him or they/them pronouns than she/her pronouns. #Rose.chan2 (user) I go by Rose or Rosie. Please use she/her pronoun. I am bisexual and I will support anyone. When I came out to my friends one of them told me I was a (insert bad word) and told me to never speek to her again. All my other friends (in real life and online) and family support me. I love making friends so if you want to make a good friend then talk to me. #Silveny08 (user) You can call me LuLu. I use she/her pronouns, and currently define as bisexual. Being bisexual is pretty new to me, and one of the people I like is this girl, and we are already friends before I started liking her. I’m still pretty young, so I am happy about the place we are in as friends. #User:Lucat 13 (user) I'm Lucy! I use she/her pronouns, and I'm aro/ace. #SeaWingsareValid--New user!--Hi! I'm Naomi, a proud Christian and closeted panromantic asexual (pan/ace). I'm female and I currently identify as such, but I'm cool with almost any pronouns (with the exception of he/him/his). Nice to meet you all! #Light Fairy - hey everyone! nice to meet y'all! I mainly go by Nixie or Essence. proud to be a lesbian (she/her pronouns) and currently quite happy with how my family and friends are accepting. I wish for everyone to be happy with who they are regardless of gender/sexuality <3 Category:Community